


Перед Рождеством

by pieces_of_silver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver





	Перед Рождеством

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/gifts).



— До Рождества осталось всего ничего, — заметила Рико. Она как раз читала утреннюю газету и заметила дату наверху страницы.   
Почему-то это так взволновало Момои, что та вскочила.   
— Как так! — воскликнула она и сердито тряхнула головой: — А все из-за этого клуба! Чертовы мальчишки, с ними и собственное имя забудешь.  
Момои заходила по комнате, размышляя вслух и загибая пальцы:  
— Мы не успели приготовить торт, созвать друзей, забронировать, в конце концов, столик в ресторане. Мы даже не вытащили нашу елку с антресолей, а ведь она завалена чемоданами! Рико, не молчи. Вот скажи, у тебя есть хоть одна гирлянда?  
Рико все-таки заразилась ее энтузиазмом.  
— У меня — нет. Но мы можем сделать ее сами!  
В квартире у отца Рико стоял ящик с елочными украшениями, но они совсем бросили отмечать Рождество, когда ее родители развелись. Ящик пылился уже много лет — елочные игрушки из него казались фальшивыми, никакого праздничного настроения не создавали. Ну и черт с этим ящиком, пусть пылится дальше. У них с Момои будет свой праздник и своя гирлянда!   
Момои любой день года могла превратить в волшебное событие, а ведь еще полгода назад Рико и в самом кошмарном сне не могла себе представить, что начнет жить вместе с этой вредной девицей. Что они вообще будут… ну, вместе.   
— Ты уже минуты две смотришь на закрытую газету, — тихо заметила Момои, — что-то случилось? Проблемы на работе?  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — с улыбкой сказала Рико. То, что у нее под Рождество бывало грустное настроение, вовсе не значило, что стоило портить праздник и Момои. — Так, мы же говорили о гирляндах, да? Тогда нам нужна цветная бумага!  
Перерыв в книжном шкафу залежи папок Рико — стратегии игр, школьные фотоальбомы, ворох записок — и горы записей Момои — в основном изрисованные обрывки тетрадных листов, блокноты, в которых она рассчитывала вероятность победы той или иной команды, стопки немногословных писем от Аомине, — они отчаялись найти бумагу в комнатах и полезли на антресоли. Там-то и нашлась целая пачка цветной бумаги.   
Рико сложила несколько листов гармошкой, вооружилась карандашом и стала вырисовывать человечков. Момои склонилась рядом — волосы скользнули по руке Рико.  
— А почему человечки? Не елочки, не домики и не баскетбольные мячики?  
Рико почему-то смутилась и тут же разозлилась — на себя и на Момои, которая так легко могла вогнать ее в краску, — выхватила из стопки несколько листов и вручила их Момои вместе со вторым карандашом.  
— Потому что елочки и домики будешь делать ты. Мячики, так уж и быть возьму на себя.  
Момои посмотрела на нее.  
— И посмотрим, у кого получится красивее, — поспешно добавила Рико. Она всегда любила вносить в жизнь элемент соревнования.   
Спустя полчаса и тонны изведенных нервных клеток Рико развернула получившуюся гирлянду. Момои отвлеклась от своей и восторженно воскликнула:  
— Как здорово, Рико!  
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. Переглянувшись — гостей же вроде не позвали, — Момои и Рико пошли открывать.   
На пороге стоял Кисе — одетый, как всегда, с иголочки. На шее у него болтался модный фиолетовый шарфик с желтым узором. В руках топорщилась охапка пахучих сосновых веток. Рико улыбнулась. Кисе всегда казался ей противным парнем, но принести сосновые ветки — это так мило с его стороны.   
Он поздравил их с праздником, и Момои похвасталась гирляндой:  
— Посмотри, какая красивая!  
— Замечательная гирлянда, Момоччи! Айдаччи, это ты сделала? — Кисе протянул руку к бумажным человечкам, но потом, словно опомнившись, отдернул и вдруг затараторил: — Увы, я к вам буквально на секунду, у меня тут перерыв между съемками, короткий совсем, с наступающим вас, я побежал!  
Он радостно кивнул Рико и, широко раскинув руки, прижал к себе Момои. Из-за мгновенного укола ревности Рико не сразу сообразила, что это за странный звук раздался в тот момент.  
Гирлянда!   
— Что вы наделали! — Все-таки от этих парней одни неприятности.  
Рико расстраивалась недолго — Момои умела ее успокоить. Всего каких-то десять минут поцелуев, и Рико отстранилась и строго сказала:  
— Гирлянды. Мы только что потеряли единственную.  
— И правда, — энергично кивнула Момои, — только я музыку включу? Чтобы работалось веселее?  
Под старую добрую «The Winner Takes It All» дело пошло веселее. Рико нарисовала нового человечка и начала вырезать, стараясь делать это поосторожней. У Момои же, судя по расстроенному вскрику, опять ничего не вышло.  
— Не могу больше! — она в сердцах бросила бумагу и ножницы на стол. — Слушай, Рико, может, раз у меня ничего не получается, давай ты займешься гирляндами, а я забронирую столик?  
Рико хотела было спросить, в каком ресторане она собирается найти свободный столик за два дня до Рождества, но прикусила язык, улыбнувшись. Это же Момои, она найдет.  
— Да, конечно.  
Момои вышла из комнаты, и Рико снова склонилась над сложенным листом. Новая гирлянда из человечков получилась похуже первой, и Рико сосредоточилась на баскетбольных мячах. Вечерело, за столом стало совсем неудобно работать, и Рико, тихо выругавшись, нацепила на нос очки и села вырезать на пол.   
Разумеется, Момои, когда ворвалась обратно в комнату, размахивая телефоном, наступила на только что вырезанную гирлянду мячиков. Красивую. Красную. Рико очень старалась, когда рисовала ее и вырезала. Некоторым мячикам она даже пририсовала раздвоенные брови.  
Растерянная Момои грохнулась на пол рядом с Рико и ткнулась носом в плечо.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста, это была замечательная гирлянда, самая лучшая на свете, но зато я заказала столик в ресторане внизу, повар там отличный, помнишь его, такой смешной усатый старик, у них совершенно случайно оказался свободный как раз на двух человек, ну Рико, извини, я буду аккуратнее, хочешь, я приготовлю в качестве извинения рождественский торт?  
Разумеется, Рико снова не смогла долго злиться. Она обняла Момои за талию и улыбнулась ей в макушку.  
— Извинения приняты. Только, ради всех богов, не вздумай готовить. Лучше закажи торт у Мурасакибары — он тебе не откажет.   
Момои просияла и радостно чмокнула Рико в губы.  
В этот момент раздался еще один звонок в дверь. В этот раз на пороге обнаружился Аомине. Он впихнул коробку в руки Момои. Очень большую коробку, перевязанную синей лентой. Сверху красовался кривой бант.  
— Это вам подарок, пусть квартиру украшает. Вы вроде такое любите.  
В коробке обнаружился большущий медведь Кума. Ярко-розовый.  
— Спасибо, Дай-чан! — радостно воскликнула Момо и обняла Аомине.  
Рико, извиняясь, развела руками:  
— Прости, Аомине-кун, мы не ждали гостей, так что подарка тебе пока не приготовили.  
— Ничего страшного, — сказал Аомине, засовывая руки в карманы, и протиснулся между ними в квартиру. — А где елка? — Он прошелся по комнате, заглянул в кухню. — И даже пожрать нечего. Вы что, на диете перед Новым годом?  
Момои закатила глаза.   
— Мы просто заработались, Дай-чан!  
Он с сомнением посмотрел на нее и хмыкнул.  
— А. Ну, бывайте тогда. Пойду еще Сакурая поздравлю.   
— Интересно, — протянула Рико, разглядывая растоптанную гирлянду на полу: — а остальных нам ждать?   
— Что важнее, — задумалась Момои, — куда нам деть медведя? Места-то у нас особо и нет. И где купить гирлянду? Вырезать самим нам, похоже, не судьба.

Мурасакибара пришел на следующее утро, ровно в тот момент, когда Момои унеслась куда-то по своим делам, а Рико как раз закончила уборку. Гостей она никак не ожидала.  
— В кондитерской людей много, шумно, заказы, работать неудобно. Если вам нужен торт, буду делать у вас. Все, что мне нужно, я принес с собой, — Мурасакибара показал на рюкзак, маячивший у него за спиной.  
В их маленькой квартирке Мурасакибара выглядел гигантским троллем-захватчиком. Рико отвела его на кухню и, пока тот готовил, ушла в магазин — недалеко был торговый центр — докупать еду для праздника. «Заодно и гирлянды с елочными игрушками куплю», решила она.  
Когда Рико вернулась, Мурасакибара с совершенно отсутствующим видом доедал взбитые сливки.  
— А из чего ты будешь делать крем для торта? — Рико в глубине души все еще боялась Мурасакибары, так что постаралась говорить помягче.   
Кажется, у нее не вышло. Мурасакибара поднял на нее взгляд и обиженным голосом пробормотал:  
— Я задумался.  
Рико прислонилась к дверному косяку и ударилась об него пару раз головой. Не помогло.  
— Тогда сбегаю в магазин, куплю еще сливок. Не ешь бисквиты, пожалуйста, очень тебя прошу.  
Больше никаких проблем с тортом не случилось. Момои пришла днем и посмеялась над рассказом о съеденном креме.  
— Сколько лет прошло, а Мук-кун все такой же.  
— Как и все твои бывшие одноклассники, — фыркнула Рико. — Смотри, я купила гирлянды и немного игрушек. Их можно будет повесить и на елку, и на ветки, которые притащил Кисе.   
— Ветки мы развесим? Будет красиво!  
— Будет красиво, но сначала — елка.  
Они снова полезли на антресоли, опять вытащили оттуда все бумаги, пыльные плюшевые игрушки и чемоданы, и все-таки нашли коробку с елкой. Положив подставку у стены, они задумались, что же дальше.   
Момои вспомнила про ствол елки, вставила его в подставку и чуть растерянно посмотрела сначала на Рико, а потом на торчащие из коробки помятые ветки и держатели.  
— Я совсем забыла, как собирать елку, — призналась Рико.  
— Я тоже, — покачала головой Момои и пошла к компьютеру. — Смотри! — оживилась она, когда нашла нужный ролик. — На видео все показано! Тут в каждой ветке есть крючок, который крепится к держателю. А держатели надо по размеру прицепить к стволу. А на ветках должны быть цифровые отметки…  
— Все хорошо, — сказала Рико, разглядывая вытащенные наугад детали, — но тут нет цифр.  
Она перевернула коробку и вывалила ветки с держателями на пол.  
— Смотри, они все разных размеров. Нет цифр, ну так какая разница!  
Спустя полчаса кривоватая елка стояла, покачиваясь. Видимо, что-то они сделали не так.  
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Снова твои друзья? — усмехнулась Рико, предусмотрительно убирая игрушки и гирлянды подальше. — Кто бы это ни был, он пришел вовремя!  
Это оказался Мидорима. Он протянул завернутые в бумагу книги, и принялся многословно извиняться за свое внезапное появление, но Момои оборвала его тираду и затащила в комнату.  
Момои даже не пришлось просить его. Увидев кривую елку, Мидорима только вздохнул и сбросил пиджак. Через десять минут все было готово.   
— Уже все твои бывшие одноклассники к нам зашли? — вздохнула Рико, когда Мидорима ушел. — Твои друзья тебя не оставляют, — добавила она с легким раздражением в голосе.  
— Не сердись, все-таки мужчины — полезная вещь в хозяйстве, - заявила Момои, надевая звездочку на макушку елки. — Акаши-кун еще не приходил, но его вряд ли стоит ждать, он, скорее всего, просто посылку пришлет.

В рождественский вечер они посидели, как и собирались, в ресторане внизу. Местный повар замечательно готовил рыбу. В честь праздника на всех столах горели красные свечи.   
— Романтично, — сказала Момои. Вид у нее был абсолютно счастливый.  
Была уже почти полночь, когда они поднялись к себе в квартиру. Все-таки прекрасно на Рождество остаться только вдвоем. Пригубить шампанское, поцеловаться под бой часов...  
Момои как раз наклонилась к губам Рико, когда в дверь позвонили.   
— Кто бы это ни был, я его убью. — Рико пошла открывать.   
На пороге стояла вся команда Сейрин. Впереди всех — Куроко с большущим мешком в руках.  
— Рико-сан, Момои-сан, мы принесли вам подарки! Возьмите, пожалуйста. Это от всех нас.  
Момои прислонилась к стене и рассмеялась так, что на глазах выступили слезы.  
— Нет ничего на свете лучше друзей.


End file.
